Star Ocean III: Crown of the Wicked
by Siad Calfere
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther. Nel is accused of a horrible crime. Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria. I'm not gonna spoil the pairings...
1. Prologue: All is not Well

**STAR OCEAN III: The Problem of War**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Prologue - Something is Terribly Wrong**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm annoyingly sounded the start of the new day, and Fayt hit it violently to stop the racket. Fayt yawned and stretched lazily after rolling out of bed, his light blue mop reaching for the roof after his a night of tossing and turning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned again loudly before going to get his morning shower. It had been almost two years since the defeat of Luther, and the people of their universe were saved. That was all fine and good, but young Fayt was bored out of his mind. After something as exciting as battling for your whole universe, it was just not possible for him to return to his normal life on Earth. Plus, his college had been destroyed in Executioners' attack on his home planet leaving him with nothing after years of schooling. It didn't really bother him that much because he knew he would never have to work again with all of the grants, and compensations from the Federation. So he had moved out of his old home and into one that suited his new lifestyle a little better. He even had a his own battle simulator...which had taken him all of two weeks to completely destroy the game. He had achieved almost God-like status on the game...a perfect 2000-0-0 fight record online against other users. Most of them...he didn't even have to break a sweat...another product of his recent adventure.

"Another day...just like the one before it, and the one before that, and the one before that."

Fayt complained to himself after getting dressed and brushing his teeth.

"I wonder what I could do today...that I haven't already done a hundred times in the past week. I wonder how everybody is doing...I wonder if the federation would let me leave the planet long enough to see them? Probably not."

After the battle was over, the federation had restricted access to their new "most valuable resource"...only allowing him off the planet a few times a year. This did bother him a little, but he did understand their situation. They couldn't allow him to be used by others willingly or unwillingly. Apparently they didn't have as much faith in his self control as he did. He almost wished Cliff would just take him out of here...at least he would have some fun with the hulk of Klausian muscle...Cliff was always laid back and cheerful and had dozens of funny jokes. The last time he had heard, Cliff was flying all over the place trying to settle everyone down after the war with the Executioners. Mirage had gone to visit her sick father; Nel, Albel, and Adray had gone back home to do what they were doing before. Maria had disbanded Quark and was starting to look into their genetic alterations to see if there was an easier way to control their powers. He had returned to Earth reluctantly with Sophia who had to finish her schooling. Fayt hadn't seen most of his companions in two years...well, except Sophia, who was with him most of the time. She had even gotten pretty decent at the battle simulator, and they had actually been on a couple of dates. They even went to see a movie about their own exploits...drastically changed of course so that there was no mention of the 4D beings and the Creator...the Federation had controlled the information tightly about their actual adventure.

**DING DONG!** Rang the shrill doorbell, dragging Fayt violently away from his thoughts.

"Fayt! Open up sleepy head!" Cried Sophia...ever the morning bird. Fayt couldn't help but smile and mumble.

"Speak of the Devil."

Fayt opened the door slowly and ushered Sophia in giving her a light peck on the cheek, which caused her face to redden noticeably. The years had indeed been kind to Sophia...she had developed more than on the emotional scale after their journey. She had gotten taller, and as a female she had come along as well. Her face had only traces of the child that she had been on their adventure, and feminine curves stood out more aggressively than they once had, much to his embarrassed pleasure. Much to his dismay, however, this seemed to earn her rude comments and gestures on a regular basis from some of the riff-raff on the street. Despite all of this, she just kept on smiling as if nothing could dampen her spirits. He knew that it wasn't the blind optimism of a child that enabled this behavior, but rather her just being satisfied with what was going on and how her life is turning out. It had taken her a while to recover this after their task...and it had saddened him to see her down, but she had dealt with it, it seemed. He was pulled once again from his thoughts with her saying brightly.

"I didn't think you were up yet, Fayt."

"Well, It's almost nine o'clock in the morning...of course I'm awake. I don't sleep all the time, Sophia." He joked back, grinning broadly. "So what's new?" Sophia laughed saying in an overdramatic voice.

"You know, the usual...absolutely nothing." He chuckled at this, relieved that she was feeling the same way...more to comfort himelf over his own boredom.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I wonder how everybody is doing?" He said. "What do you think they are up to right now? I miss them."

"I wonder how they are as well, but I don't think they are having any more fun than us...for the most part. Nobody seemed to be going back to anything interesting."

She replied back to him. As she finished her sentence however, something strange happened. The communicator Cliff had given Fayt began to ring. At first neither of them could believe it, and just looked at each other with stunned faces. Fayt, recovering first, smiled wholeheartedly, saying brightly...

"Well, its about time, I've been waiting forever for them to call us up. I've been going out of my mind here."

He said sprinting over to the stand to pick it up. Sophia frowned playfully, putting her hands on her hips and resuming the standing command position that all females seem to posses to a degree; saying...

"Well, what's that supposed to mean, Fayt?"

"Oh, you know what I mean Sophia. Now shuush."

Fayt said, laughing quietly at her mock anger. He flipped up the front of the communicator that showed the muscular Cliff looking not very laid back and very un-cheerful. Fayt immediately bit his tongue to stop the over-happy greeting that he had prepared for the large Klausian, and instead gave a quick...worried motion for Sophia to come close. He readied another response before Cliff could begin.

"Hey, Cliff...you look serious, is there something wrong?"

Sophia scurried over faster at the mention of trouble pushing her face next to his to get a better look at Cliff. Cliff gave a brief nod before starting.

"Hey, Fayt. Hey, Sophia. Sorry to call you up like this. Yeah, I'm afraid there may be some trouble on Elicoor II. I received a message from Albel requesting our presence ASAP. He looked stressed...really stressed. He said to bring formal clothes." Cliff finished this last with a pointed look at Fayt. "There may be some trouble brewing between Airyglyph and Aquaria again...I think we may have to do some investigating, not to mention step in to preserve the peace. If you know what I mean? I've already called the others...they will meet us on the Diplo."

"No problem, Cliff...can you come pick us up? I have to tell the federation where I am going." Fayt answered seriously to Cliff before Cliff directed a question to Sophia.

"Do you want to come, this doesn't look like it is going to be a fun trip?" Sophia puffed up slightly in agitation at the question.

"Of course I want to go. I want to help." Cliff nodded wearily.

"Fair enough. I will meet you at Federation Spaceport Five. See you then. " Cliff looked ready to leave. Faytblurted out suddenly, without thinking the scenario through really.

"Hey, Cliff, what kind of formal wear are we talking about. Dinner, Wedding?" Cliff looked at him one more time, saying. "I'll brief you fully when you all get on the ship...but for now...funeral wear...make sure they are comfy too, we got a few to go to. Cliff out." It took it a minute to sink in as Cliff's face disappeared from the screen, but Fayt wondered why this had caused Cliff to get so flustered. He no doubt had dealt with death before...unless maybe it dealt with someone close to them...he returned the hug Sophia offered gratefully...

* * *

So...what do you all think? Please read and review...try to be at least midly gentle though. I'll see about updating after reading some other reviews. Later.


	2. Chapter I: Gathering of Heroes

**Star Ocean III: Crown of the Wicked**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Chapter I: Gathering of Heroes**

The chat with the federation officer had not been pleasant. Fayt had ended up having to threaten him a little. He couldn't believe the lengths these men would go to keep him on this planet. He even told him that what he would be doing...with the other fighters that saved everyone. They were the strongest people in the universe...what could possibly happen to him in such company? He could do nothing about it now though...no use whining about things he couldn't change. After the meeting. he had quickly bought a new suit to wear to whatever funeral Cliff was talking about...and headed, along with a oddly quiet Sophia, to Federation Space Station V. The trip was quick because of the hover trains that covered the city like a crisscrossing, intertwining mass of snakes. Fayt had always enjoyed riding on the trains...and he was glad to be getting off of Earth...but the weight of their mission, as well as the state Cliff was in when he gave the message were beginning to weigh heavily on Fayt's mind...as well as Sophia's. An awkward silence had settled between them and Fayt new that even Sophia couldn't stay cheerful all the time...even in the face of death.

"Passengers...we have reached Federation Space Station V...we will be stopping soon, so please brace yourselves and any luggage you may be carrying for the purpose of safety." The automated female voice of the hover train stated flatly. The trains didn't really stop that fast, but it was enough to move luggage and knock an unprepared person forward a bit. Fayt held there bags tightly and put an arm out in front of Sophia like someone driving a car who has had to stop quickly. Sophia giggles at him lightly and shakes her head.

"Fayt you are just like my mother. She always does that. I can brace myself...thank you for your concern." She said still tickled at him. Fayt chuckled some before speaking put his hand embarrassedly on the back of his head.

"Hey, I can't help it...it's a habit I have from driving...hard to shake it. Come on, the train has stopped...time to get Cliff."

They filed off the train with everyone else and moved to a bench that had been conveniently placed by the train stop. He pulled out the communicator and flipped the top up before pushing to contact Cliff. It rang several times before he answered, but when he did he looked even more stressed than before.

"Hey, Fayt. You guys ready yet? I'll be there shortly. After this we'll go to the Diplo to meet up with everybody and then set out for Elicoor II." Cliff said tiredly, and Fayt could tell it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. He was so busy studying Cliff that he almost forgot to answer him.

"We are ready when you are Cliff. Take your time."

"Very well. Transport Room XV had been aligned with my shuttle's transporter...I'll see you in a few. Cliff out." Fayt spoke to Sophia as the transmission ended.

"Hey, Sophia, something has to be pretty wrong. It's not like Cliff to be this down...and I haven't ever seen him tired. Somethings very wrong. What do you think could have happened?" Her sigh seemed to imply that Fayt's assessment had mirrored her own and she looked at him sadly before speaking.

"I really don't know, Fayt...I'm sure he would have told us if one of our friends had died though."

Fayt agreed with that and nodded slowly.

"I hope so...well, let's get going. The sooner we see him the sooner we'll find out what all of this is about." He held his hand out to her and she took it as they began to walk to Transporter Room XV.

Maria had already received her call from Cliff and had went to pick up Mirage and meet him before they went to Elicoor II so that he could tell them all that had transpired. Despite a calm exterior, Maria was worried...very worried about what he would tell them. She had almost arrived at the Klaus systems to pick up Mirage who Cliff hadn't contacted yet. She reached for her communicator slowly and picked it up to call Mirage. She had rehearsed what she was going to say, but didn't really think that it would really help her. Maria had changed as well from their journey two years ago. She hadn't grown any taller, but she had grown in a female sense as Sophia had, but she had changed her clothes slightly and started to wear her hair pulled up because she had gotten tired of it hanging in front of her face. It was a good change and Lieber couldn't even speak to her anymore without sputtering random syllables. After their adventure she had started to look into the genetic alterations that She, Fayt, and Sophia shared. She had only found out minor things about herself, and expanded her control over her powers even more as well as unlocking some new things. Sophia's seemed to be made strictly for the purpose of entering 4D space..so nothing new there. During her research of Fayt's genes, however, something seemed to be lurking there. There we definitely another function for his powers. She hadn't figured it out yet...and every simulation of the power that she had run on her computer had burned out her system. She had gone through more than one computer on the subject and had decided to drop it. She didn't want bring it up with Fayt because she didn't want to stress him out...or for him to attempt to use it. From what she could see...she didn't think it would be good. Her communicator ringing pulled her from thoughts of Fayt and she flipped open the lid to see Cliff's face. He looked serious.

"You get Mirage yet?" Maria shook her head slowly before answering.

"Not yet. I am approaching the Klaus systems now. I'll have her in the next hour or two. Do you have Fayt? He nodded before speaking.

"I'm picking them up now. I'll meet you in a few hours. Cliff out." His faced disappeared from the screen before she could say goodbye. Them? Sophia must be coming. I hoped she has matured some...She closed to communicator and reopened it to contact Mirage. Mirage's face appeared quickly and she looked happy to see her...even though it appeared that she had gotten some worry lines since their journey's end. Maria smiled at her before speaking.

"Hey, Mirage...how are you doing? How's your father?" Mirage face saddened some before speaking.

"He's fading ...it won't be much longer now. What did you call to talk about? You aren't one to make social calls." Maria silently applauded her fortitude...she knew the death of a father was difficult to deal with. She nodded before speaking.

"Your right. We've received a message from Albel. Something is wrong on Elicoor II and he has asked for our help. It looks pretty bad. Cliff wouldn't go into details. I don't know if he can muster the strength to say it more than once." Mirage face grew more concerned as her explanation went on. "He's gone to pick up Fayt and Sophia ...we'll meet on the Diplo before transporting down. I've come to see if you want to come."

"Of course I'll come. Where are you?"

"Only an hour or so from Klaus III. Oh yeah...bring funeral clothes." Mirage face darkened even more at this news.

"I'll be ready. It's good to see you again, even under the circumstances. I like your new hair do by the way. It suits you. Mirage out." Her face disappeared before Maria could mutter an answer.

Fayt stretched as he came through the teleporter to Cliff's shuttle, and turned to Sophia as she came through. He found it odd that Cliff wouldn't be waiting on them to come through. He shook the thought from his head. It's probably nothing. He may be trying to get some sleep. He looked to Sophia as she came to through the transporter.

"Well, Sophia...only a little more I think and we'll finally find out what the hell is going on." He held out his hand to her as she nodded in agreement, and they walked to the bridge to see Lancar sitting in the pilot's chair. He turned to them smiling.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again. How have you been? The Feds been riding you guys? I saw your "Movie"...not too bad."

"Hey Lancar, we're doing fine...they have been on us a little. That's to be expected though. Do you know where Cliff is?" Fayt asked off-handedly.

"Yeah, he went to his room to get something to drink. It has been a while though...you should go check on him. Tell him we are heading to the meeting point will ya?" Lancar smiled at them before turning back to his controls and began plotting a course to Elicoor II.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later, Lancar. Let's go find Cliff, Sophia." He gestured towards the cabins in the ship. They walked through the bridge door and moved towards the Captain's Cabin. Upon entering, they see Cliff sitting on his couch and staring at a wall. He looked a little better than they had seen him before...but the dark atmosphere around him was almost palpable. His head snaps up to them as they enter. His face brightens some at seeing them.

"Hey Fayt. Hey Sophia. It's good to see you. Have a seat. " He stands up slowly and goes to sit in his computer chair so that they can share the couch. Fay and Sophia enter slowly before taking the indicated seat. Fayt replied slowly gathering his thought...and couldn't help but ask.

"Hi Cliff. It's good to see you too. Though I fear the circumstances will dampen the joy. Lancar said we were heading to Elicoor II. What's all this about?" Cliff's face visibly darkened and he shook his head slowly before answering.

"I'll tell everybody when we meet up. It won't be much longer now. Maria has gone to get Mirage and is probably on her way to meet us as we speak. I'm not gonna get Peppita...she's probably too young for this." He stretched in a tired manner, and yawned before continuing. "Until then you guys may want to get some sleep. I know I am." He did look very tired, but Fayt just couldn't let it slide all the way.

"Cliff, just tell us a little. I promise we won't bother you about it Just tell us...are Albel, Nel, and Adray alive?" He pleaded quietly with Cliff who gazed at him sternly.

"Fine...they are all alive...for now. Now try to get some sleep. Don't try to brood on it too much. I'll see you guys in a few hours...there is a guest cabin next door." He climbed into his bed slowly and laid on his back...hands behind his head...staring at the ceiling. Fayt sighed in slight relief. At least they are all still alive...but what did he mean by now. Are they hurt, or missing...or what? He took Sophia's hand and whispered.

"Let's try to go get some sleep, Sophia" They made their way silently to their temporary cabin, both contemplating what could be happening.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review...not as much fun if there's no feedback, if you know what I mean. I'll see you all later. 


	3. Chapter II: Murder

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

Note for this chapter: Now you get to see why it's called Crown of the Wicked.

* * *

**Chapter II: Murder**

Although it was his advice, Fayt was completely unable to achieve a state of rest in their borrowed cabin...tossing and turning on the couch while his mind flailed about trying to discern what was happening with his friends on Elicoor II. Sophia, on the other hand, had fallen into a light sleep almost instantly on the small cot-like bed. Fayt was glad for this, and only slightly jealous, because it gave him more time to develop theories about what Cliff had said.

"Fine...they are all alive...for now." What could that possibly mean? Well the obvious is that they were still alive, but the way he had said it seemed to inidcate that they may not be for very long...and what was all this talk about war between Airyglyph and Aquaria...the King's marriage to Elena had strengthened the peace to a point that Fayt considered unbreakable...they had seemed happy together...he had even heard they had a child on the way before they left for Earth a couple years ago.

"I wonder..." Fayt muttered aloud and started in his circle of logic once again trying to figure out connections between his friends and the peace between the two nations. From what he remembered, they all seemed very supportive of the truce...even Albel...though on a different level...he had said some strange things that day...Fayt tried to recall the encounter...he remembered it well...he had given an offer to Albel during that same meeting. It was rejected of course...but the whole situation seemed akward...Albel had never really talked to him before...Fayt could only guess as he looked back on it...

* * *

-Flashback-

The battle with Luther had ended only days ago and they had returned to Elicoor II to say their goodbyes. Fayt climbed silently up a ladder that lead to Albel who was standing on the battlements of the freezing Airyglyph castle in his very un-wind resistant clothing; the aura of confidence that always surrounded him seemed to be even more potent since their first few meetings...and rightly so...he now he knew himself to be one of the strongest fighters in the universe...and the defeat of the creator had proved it. At that time, Fayt wondered if he had also inherited the "Stance of Invincibility" that he and the others joked about Albel having. Although Fayt could not see his face...the usual smug look on Albel's face was mysteriously absent. He seemed...thoughtful...of all things. His head turned towards the Airyglyph cemetary...Fayt got closer to the reaching the top of the ladder...

"What do you want?" Albel snapped bitterly, the face of biting sarcasm sliding back into place as he turned his slim build around and reclined back against the wall to watch Fayt finish his ascent. After doing so, Fayt approached Albel slowly...he had a question that he wanted to ask Albel, but he didn't no how he would react. Fayt stood there for a little while thinking about how to phrase the question...he decided to break the ice a little.

"What are you doing up here Albel? It's freezing cold." Albel shifted uncomfortably and Fayt got the feeling that he had seen through him...Albel knew he wanted something.

"Is it any of your business what I do with my spare time? I like it up here, if you must know." He answered roughly, flexing his claw arm...apparently, Albel was not going to make this easy for him. Fayt squirmed some over the akwardness, but knew that he was doing the right thing.

"Albel, I would like to ask you a question. Try not to overreact though, it's just a thought that Cliff and I had...and we wanted to see what you thought about it." Fayt drew a deep breath as he finished expecting a triade from Albel in the near future.

"Well, get on with it then." Albel's mood seemed to have changed from a relaxing lion, to that of a crouched tiger. Fayt could feel that danger emanating from him...he just hoped he didn't offend him.

"Well, we thought...we wondered if...maybe it would help" Fayt still couldn't think of a good way to say it, and he could see that Albel was beginning to get agitated; drumming his claws on his leg lightly.

"Spit it out, will you." He growled.

"How would you like to have your arm back?" There he had said it, and too his even greater relief, Albel didn't seem to know what he was talking about. He didn't seem angry...he decided to strike while the iron was hot and push ahead. "Well, with our technology, we have something called reconstuctive surgery. We could rebuild your arm and make it back to what it would normally be...if you had not had your accident...what do you think?"

Albel seemed to frown in thought. "Hmmm...what do I think?" He looked pointedly to his left arm, flexing the claws..."I...think...it...is a good idea." Albel looked up to Fayt's stunned face. "What?"

Fayt couldn't help but break into a grin. "I think that may be the first time you have agreed with or complemented one of our ideas, Albel. You really think it's a good idea? Well, you could come with us...it will only take a few days with-" Albel had lifted his hand for silence, and his expression had grown pained.

"I wasn't finished. I said it was a good idea. However, I can not go through with it...not now anyway." Fayt's face constricted as he thought.

"Albel...are you afraid of surgery?" He slipped the question in gently but he watched Albel's thoughtful head snap up at this insult, and he stood straight up, and angrily. Fayt realized that he had misunderstood Albel's expression, but the damage was done. Albel had started past him yelling furiously.

"You fool! I do not fear surgery. I have other...things...to take care of before I can do that. Now thanks to this peace...I can get on doing what I need to do." And with that he hopped on the ladder and slid down. Fayt had felt slightly bad about how that had went, but he was too caught up in trying to understand what Albel had meant. He had stayed there for a few more hours on the battlement mulling their conversation over. He watched the city while processing the talk and noticed Albel slip off to the cemetary to sit down. He later found out that he had been sitting in front of the graves of his parents...

-End Flashback-

* * *

The door opened quite noisily to reveal Cliff's frowning face. He leaned in far enough to whisper to Fayt. "It's time. We'll be porting to the Diplo in about ten minutes. Grab your stuff and wake Sophia so we can hurry and get this over with." He left before Fayt could answer, so Fayt just nodded absently to the air as he stood stretching. He walked over to Sophia's bed and and brushed her hair gently out of her face. Not much pressure, but enough to wake her up. He kneeled down next to her to explain the situation.

"Hey sleepyhead. We're about to head to the Diplo. Time to get ready. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept ok. How about you Fayt?" He didn't want to worry her about him not sleeping so he lied.

"I slept fine. Like a rock. Now let's get our stuff and see what this is about?" She nodded absently gathering her things. After they were ready, they headed to the transporter room to find Cliff waiting...not looking any more rested than he had when they left him earlier.

"Well...you guys ready ready? Let's go." He walked into the transporter room followed by the other two and opened his communicator to reveal Maria's face. "Hey...beam us up...we'll meet you in the conference room." He snapped it shut as Maria was getting ready to reply. Fayt knew that this was serious, but it seemed as if Cliff was becoming too snappy at them all. What could he be this distraught about if all their friends were still alive? He decided to ask...however reluctantly..

"H-Hey Cliff, Are you alright? There's no need to snap at us."

Cliff turned an angry face to Fayt who took an involuntary step back under the glare, and sighed muttering as the fight went out of his eyes..."I know...it's just...you'll see." Without another word he walked onto the teleporter and disappeared in a flash of bright blue. Fayt growled a little under his breath and followed. Fayt had gotten used to teleporting, so he barely felt the feeling of disorientation when he traveled. He remembered how much trouble the Elicoorian's had when teleporting, and had to stop himself chuckling a little as he climbed onto the platform...visions ofAdray barfing into a trash bin when he had teleported the first time still fresh in his mind.The room faded away and reformed into the Diplo's transporter room. Cliff was still waiting on them, and Fayt turned to help Sophia down the steps and they started off wordlessly towards the Diplo Conference room. Although the actual walk took about a minute, it seemed forever as Fayt burned with curiosity and resisting the urge to sprint towards the conference chamber. He could tell Cliff was not looking forward to this...and it appeared to Fayt that he was using this time, to marshall his strength. They reached the door and Cliff sighed defeatedly and walked through the door. Fayt followed and noticed a more womanly Maria as well as Mirage. He smiled at them remembering all the times they had together and they returned it sadly. They knew something bad was happening too. Cliff walked over to Mirage and hugged her lightly and giving her a light peck on the lips before asking.

"How's the old man?" She sighed just as he had earlier and muttered.

"He's not...It won't be much longer now." This seemed to over weigh Cliff. He just collapsed in a chair and had a dull sorrowful look in his eyes. Maria gestured to Fayt and Sophia..."Take a seat you guys. Let's hear what Cliff has to say." They all sat and waited for Cliff to gather himself. He seemed to sit and think for a while...gathering how to say it. Fayt and the others kept exchanging worried glances, and Fayt couldn't help but notice how much Maria had changed...she had certainly become more "Womanly" over the last two years. Finally Cliff stood and walked to the end of the table so they could all see him. He took a deep breath and began.

"Well, you all know that I spoke to Albel...right?" After several nods and murmurs of "Yes" he started again. "And you also know that there could be trouble between Airyglyph and Aquaria again ...right?" Again, the nods and murmurs. " But you don't know why?" Once again...nods. "Well, here's why...the uh...the thing is...there have murders to cause this trouble. None of our friends from the battle with Luther were hurt." A couple sighs of relief. "...but...there were four murders actually...well...they were murdered at the same time..." Every time he said murder, he seemed to lose more of his composure but he pushed on..."Woltar is dead." Several gasps of horror filled the room, but Cliff kept talking...faster now. "Arzei is too...and so is Elena...the King and Queen of Airyglyph." Maria and Mirage both started sniffling some, and Sophia had buried her face in Fayt's chest to weep openly...Fayt was too stunned to cry...Woltar...Elena...Arzei...wait Cliff had said four...he seemed to be struggling with this last one the most...the others turned to see him with his head bowed...still trying to get the words out.."That's not...that's not all...Elena and Arzei's little kid was killed as well." Cliff kneeled down in front of the table with his head rested on it. The others had started crying at the this. Killing adults was one thing...killing children was definately another...Fayt tried to comfort Sophia and Maria and Mirage were hugging each other, weeping...so much death at once was too much too bear. Cliff spoke again with his head still facing the floor..."With no heir to the throne from the bloodline...Albel is now King of Airyglyph." Fayt had forgotten about the heir problem...so Albel was king now...still Fayt couldn't understand why Cliff was so angry...sad and tired...maybe but angry? Just as this thought crossed his mind Cliff lifted his head and began to speak again.

"Guys...the...they think." This last bit seemed extra difficult to say. Fayt could not guess what could be worse than what they had already heard...but he could see that Cliff was shaking with rage...Cliff steadied himself...and just said it..."Nel did it." Stunned silence greeted this, and now Fayt understood the anger.

* * *

So what did you think? I look forward to reading your reviews. I'll see what I can do about the next chapter. Take it easy everybody. 


	4. Chapter III: The Plan

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Chapter III: The Plan**

It took the group of Heroes at least five minutes to recover from the shock of Cliff's proclomation. Sophia just shook her head disbelievingly while Maria and Mirage's mouths moved, but no words came out. Fayt just looked blankly at Cliff and was the first to regain his cool enough to ask.

"H-Hey Cliff...are we sure that Nel, uh you know...killed those people?" He could barely get the words out even though he felt sure Nel would never do anything like that...the part of him that believed in Nel raged against these words...he wanted to say...Bullshit...Nel wouldn't do that if her life depended on it. Cliff looked as if he wanted to confirm Fayt's doubts, but he looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, they're sure it was her. What I gathered from Albel was just what I have told you. We oughta get there before we start believing or refuting the evidence. Don't you guys think so too?" All of the heroes nodded absently and he started talking again to fill the akward silence. "I know that he said that the evidence is against her...but I still find it impossible to believe that she did this...I mean...It's Nel...she's our friend...our comrad..." He broke off and looked around at them looking for support...Fayt decided that he agreed with Cliff and with a nod of his head bagan to speak.

"I agree with Cliff...she's a good person...there must be some mistake...let's not go there judging her...let's go to clear her name. Something is wrong with this picture...at least thats what I think." Cliff gave him a grateful look as the others brightened with his speech and each began to speak in turn. Sophia first...

"I think that is a good idea...we must help her...there is no way she could have done this." She stood silently and brought Fayt up with her holding his hand. Maria and Mirage both stood as well and voiced there opinions.

"I think that we should have a more conclusive look at the evidence before deciding who is guilty." Maria nodded to them all as she spoke and then offered the floor to Mirage, who took a deep breath before starting.

"Agreed. There must be some clue's left behind as to who the real trouble maker is. We'll just have to look for them as we try to unravel this. But before we get to all of this...we must remember that we have funerals to attend first. We must be respectful and not go shouting our mouths off about our beliefs about Nel in public. It might rile up some of the people there, and then we'll not be in a position to do any investigating...you underatand?" Everyone gave their nods of approval and Cliff gave Mirage a warm smile before saying.

"That my Mirage...always thinking. I agree...we should keep quiet until we can prove her innocence." They all stood quietly as he continued.."Well, now that that's settled, lets all get a little rest before we head down to Elicoor II...I bet Albel is getting antsy waiting for us...we all know how he is. He doesn't like to be kept from his work."

Almost on cue the Marietta appeared on the screen in the conference room saying. "Maria...there is a call to the ship by His Majesty Albel Nox, King of Airyglyph, from the Planet Elicoor II. Do you want to recieve this message?" Maria gave a quick nod to everyone before replying with a quiet. "Yes, Marietta, thank you."

"No problem...right away Maria." The screen flashed briefly before revealing the face of Albel Nox. Almost all in the room gasped as his face started to focus. It was Albel, there was no doubt. The look on his face had not changed from the arrogant, and dangerous smirk...but he looked...bone-weary. Dark circles lay under his eyes, his skin a sickly pale color, and his shoulders seemed stooped with exhaustion...his hair more ruffled and unkempt than usual...which was no doubt a product of the iron crown that he now wore on his head. A single band that encircled his skull and seemed to be what was pushing his shoulders so close to the ground. He looked in a word...like Hell. He shifted around some to glare at them all before speaking.

"Well, Bye now, no doubt, he has informed you all of the situation here on my planet?" He seemed to accept the nods as reason to continue..."I'm also sure that you all have started trying to figure out ways to help _poor Nel_?" The way he said her name dripped venom and sarcasm...then suddenly his face changed to a sickenly sarcastic portrayal of a distressed person, and his voice grew high pitched and whiny in an imitation of someone worried..."Oh I'm sure _Nel_ couldn't have done this..._Nel_ is a good woman..._she's_ our friend..._she's_ innocent...blah blah blah." His face changed from that...to an evil sneer...then to deadly serious."Make no mistake you fools...don't come down here trying to clear her name. I was there...and it was her." He seemed to have trouble believing himself...then he looked as hard as stone at them all before repeating..."It was her. I'll tell you the rest upon your arrival." The others exchanged looks and started to shuffle around some under his gaze...it was always uncomfortable to be on the recieving end of Albel's glare...it seemed even worse now that he had that crown on his head...a large reminder of the power that he commanded. He was definately a King now. He opened his mouth once more. "I called to tell you that I will meet you in Kirlsa...I am not allowed access to Aquaria territory anymore." The others nodded and Fayt spoke up for the group.

"That's fine Albel...I'm sorry about what happened...I know you were close with Woltar." The others offered up there sympathy silently as well. Albel seemed to nod in gratitude and said quietly.

"Yes we were. Remember...Kirlsa...as soon as you can." And with that his image disappeared...leaving a silent room of heroes pondering what could be done about the situation. All of the exchanged worried glances and Fayt, once again, was the first to speak up.

"Well, he seems sure it was her...maybe we should just get down there and see everything before we start making plans. What do you guys think?" The others all nodded in aggreement and waited for him to continue. "Don't get me wrong. I haven't lost faith in Nel...and I think that Albel has somehow been decieved...but we will come to all that later. Right now we need to just get down and get the situation under control." With that he turned to head to their room...to gather their things and said over his shoulder as he left. "We'll be leaving in fifteen everybody. I'll meet you at the Transporter." As he walked back to the cabin that he and Sophia had shared, he re-watched the message from Albel in his head...trying to evaluate all the new King had said.

."Make no mistake you fools...don't come down here trying to clear her name. I was there...and it was her. It was her. I'll tell you the rest upon your arrival." Something about that sentence struck Fayt as odd. He wondered how much more Albel could tell them about the incident. There must be some sort of conclusive evidence that makes Albel so sure that it was her...well he did say he was there...he must have seen her do it...if she did it. Fayt shook his head violently..._I can't loose faith in Nel_, he thought, _something is definately wrong with all of this...I just have to figure out what_. As he ended the thought Sophia caught up with him and locked her hand with his. A small gesture...but at least it made him smile. She started first.

"What are we going to do?" She seemed very worried as they finally reached their destination. He pulled her into a tight hug and then released her to look down at her.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure it out as we go. We need more information. I'm sure we will be able to find the truth though...we just have to wait." She smiled up at him and turned to pack her things before saying.

"I know...that's just the hard part."

After they had gotten their things together. They both headed towards the transporter. As the rounded the corner they found Mirage pressed against the wall by Cliff...doing some serious...passionate...kissing. He had his hand on her back holding her to him and broke the kiss to hug her fiercely and seemed to mumble something in her ear...which caused her to blush greatly...and as both Fayt and Sophia gaped...he released her and realized that they had company. He turned to them and smiled sheepishly before speaking...his massive shoulders shrugging.

"Hey guys...sorry about that. Didn't know you two would get ready so quick. Should we go ahead and clear out?" Mirage blushed even more as he grabbed her by the waist and lead her towards the transporter room door. Now that he though about it Cliff seemed to be dropping his woes now that they were together again. Fayt could tell that he was still worried, and angry about the situation...but he just guessed it was Cliff's way of helping the group deal with the troubles that seemed to seek them out. He always tried to look as if nothing bothered him...it helped a lot of the time, to have someone to lighten the mood. Fayt remembered times from their adventure two years ago, where you could cut the tension with a knife...but a small crack from Cliff had cleared the air...and left them all laughing...well minus Albel of course. He was glad Cliff was back to normal and decided to wait on following the two into the transporter room. He held Sophia's hand and shared a private grin with her as they waited for Maria. They weren't forced to wait long as they heard her coming a mile away...being trailed by the loudmouthed Lieber. She looked incredibly annoyed as she turned to listen to his rampling. Fayt was surprised to hear him actually asking her out on a date.

"Maria please...just one date. If you'll go on just one fate with me...everything will be great...I promise...you can trust in Lieber...I" He was cut short as Maria turned quickly to punch him in the chin and knock him on his butt. She gave Fayt and Sophia a agitated look. "He finally worked up the courage to ask me out after our journey...but I don't have time to date right now...I've been working. But now he's taking it to the other extreme...he's asked me out a hundred ways...every time we've seen each other, for the last year. Nevermind...lets get going." With that she walked through the door and they heard another embarrassed outburst from Cliff. "Hey, Maria...uh...how are you doing!" Fayt and Sophia chuckled as they walked into the teleporter room to find a blushing Cliff and Mirage getting ready on the the transporter and a miffed Maria quickly doing the same. They just looked at each other and smiled interlocking hands and starting up the transporter ramp. After they had gotten ready...the atmosphere turned serious once more as Fayt reminded each of them about their mission.

"Everybody ready? Remember we have to try to keep our views quiet...we need to know more before we make any decisions. Let's get going. Go ahead Marietta." The others Gave him a nod and resumed their transporting postions. As the flash of the transporter covered the room...Fayt couldn't help but feel that something was not right on Elicoor II.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Had a lot of stuff to do during Thanksgiving. How did you like it. I'll go ahead and get started on the next chapter...remember to review. Take it easy everybody... 


	5. Chapter IV: It Begins

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Chapter IV: It Begins**

Albel hurled his communicator to the ground as his transmission with the Diplo ended...and a fit of coughing seized him. His lean frame convulsing violently as he gasped for air during his hacking. It had been difficult for him not to cough in front of his companions. The ministers around him moved to help but he waved them away. He drew a rattling breath into his lungs and moved his hand away from his mouth to give is fingers a test rub together...he gave them a knowing glance as he felt them slide against each other unnaturally. Blood slid down between between his digits and down to his wrist. He snarled and turned back to his cabinet who were exchanging worried glances. He cast them contemptful glares as he resumed a comfortable sitting position. The strain of handling the kingdom was beginning to tax his health even more than the bitter cold of Airyglyph's natural climate.

"My liege...please, you must allow that to be looked at...the wound must not have healed as we hoped.."..a young counsilor stepped forward and was forced to break his sentence off as Albel gave him a silencing stare. He drew another ragged breath and began to speak to his cabinet. The young man who had spoken had a build not unlike Albel's...he was lean and light and had two shortened swords resting on each hip. His hair was a dark shade of brown...which he let hang over his grey eyes. His was dressed in a tight black outfit...made of lightweight material, and fitted to help mobility as well as accomodate the small articles of armor that he wore. Bracers, and Shoulder plates...as well as a small chest plate that did little to restrict movement. He seemed to radiate violence...once again...not unlike Albel. He straightened as his King spoke.

"There is no time to worry about this...and I believe the doctors said that runology at this point may be too risky to attempt...I shall figure out a solution sooner or later...and for the last time...don't pester me about it again, Akasken. Tell, me...what progress has been made in locating Crimson Blade Nel Zelpher? What have our trackers report-" He broke off into another series of coughs as the ministers looked at each other once more. The young man, known as Akasken stepped forward to deliver the information...but not without trying to stoop and help Albel right himself on the throne. Albel slapped his hand away and waved him to continue with the report as his hacking subsided...leaving him gulping air thirstily.

"My Liege...our spies believe that Crimson Blade Zelpher is holed up somewhere in the mountains of Airyglyph...there are only a few habitable places in this range...so we will have her exact location soon." He stepped back waiting for Albel to speak. The king leaned forward on his throne and directed the young man very seriously.

"Listen to me, boy. When you find out where she is hiding...do not advance and attack her. That is a direct order from the King and death to thiose who disobey. Do not attempt to capture Nel Zelpher." He reclined back into his throne as another fit engulfed him...the fight seeming to go out of his eyes some. The young man...along with the rest of the elderly council looked a mixture of things. Some looked outraged...others looked confused...and some began to speak their different objections to the new King.

"Sire...why not attack?" Said one fat man, with a dark beard and a bald head. He was definately outraged at this news. "If we have her cornered...then we must strike while the iron is hot...surely...we must capture her."

Another man. An elderly chap with droopping eyebrows and thin wispy hair stepped forward as well. "I agree my Lord...we must take her when while we have the opport-" Albel stood silently and cut off all of the questions being raised. He stode forward and cast them all a baleful glare.

"There is one sole reason that I am ordering you not to attack...not because I believe her innocent...or I that am afraid that our men will kill her regardless of my orders...should they seize her. The reason I am telling all of you this is so that it will stick in your minds...not one person in this Kingdom...save myself...could possibly bring Nel Zelpher in. And as you can see...I am in no state to attempt it." He spat that last bit out and continued on. "She is a tenacious warrior, and an accomplished runologist...the chances of our men bringing her in alive are zero...and I am not prepared to sacrifice so many men in futility...besides...with how things look...we may need those soldiers yet. And since apparently my order isn't enough for you not to attack...let me stress this once more, since you all seem to be so thick...You can't beat her...so do not attempt in any way to capture or assault Crimson Blade Nel Zelpher. Now, you foo-gentlemen...have I made myself...in any way, shape, or form unclear?" There was a shuffling of feet...and looking down from his glare...and several mumbled "No's" as he continued...except for Akasken who stepped forward once more.

"Are you sure that I could not defeat her Lord Albel? The training that I have recieved from you-" He looked down as Albel's gaze came to meet him. He smirked arrogantly at the young man before starting.

"Already getting ahead of yourself...You are indeed a valiant warrior, Akasken...and you have endured very harsh training at my hand during the past year...but you are still no match for Nel...perhaps one day...after you get a little more experience. However...time is short...and I have to leave I am afraid. I have arranged to meet my companions at Kirlsa. You must keep everything under control while I am gone...It wont be for long...and as for you magg-gentlemen." He turned his gaze on his other cabinet members. "You will follow me to the gates and inform me of any other goings on...and decisions that must be made. At that point you will follow Akasken order's as if they were my own...except of course if he tries to override any of my decisions. I will return by nightfall. Oh yeah...grab the small package on my desk and meet me at the gate with it." And with that Albel stepped towards the castle exit...only to be stopped by a small fit of coughing before continuing on to Kirlsa...His ministers trailing behind him and the young Akasken hustling away to the royal quarters.

The peaceful countryside of Aquaria...once swamped with monsters and vermin, now beautiful and serene due to the efforts of her majesty's forces. Birds chirped in the distance and the various sounds of wildlife had barely been interrupted when Fayt's group beamed down. The animals had become so accustomed to seeing people cross their territory, they barely took notice of the band of fighters. Fayt addressed the goup with ease...old habits did seem to die hard.

"Alright guys, you know the plan. First we meet with Albel in Kirlsa...go to these funerals...show no sign of our personal beliefs, mind you...and then work to get to the bottom of this mess. Everyone clear on this?" Everybody nodded except for Cliff who was doing an impression of Fayt to the rest of the group while not paying attention to a word Fayt said. "Cliff, who is the dumbest of the group will dress as a woman and try to spy on the Queen of Aquaria. Right Cliff?" Cliff who hadn't heard a word spun and blurted out. "Yeah, sure." To the amusement of all the rest of the party who joked about it all the way through peterny and halfway to Arias. As they arrived in the town most heavily damaged by the first war with Airyglyph...they realized that a lot of repairs had been done to buildings and roads. The village looked almost complete, and the inhabitants seemed happy. Children ran about playing, and women out hanging laundry yelling at them to be careful. Fayt and the others gaped at all of the new buildings and statues. Statues of the Queen. One of the different Heroes of the war; including Nevelle Zelpher..and even one of Fayt and Co...minus Albel, of course. Remebering those days brought Fayt's thoughts to Dion and Ameena and he felt a pang of regret and guilt. If he hadn't been here...then the Vendeeni wouldn't have come...he was shaken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys. I figured you'd be around eventually." Adray yelled as he charged towards them and scooped Fayt into a back breaking, organ crushing bear hug. "Do you like what we've done to the place? Took a lot of work y'know...So...where are you guys headed?" Fayt pushed away from him a little gasping for air.

"I'll tell you if you stop putting finger prints on my liver." Adray dropped him and gave everybody a quick hug so he could let Fayt talk. "I assume you know the whole situation with Nel?" As if a rain cloud had descended over the reunion...the faces of all turned grim. Adray's personality seemed to deflate as he prepared to answer.

"I have heard some...not all. Her majesty seemed to think it best if the people didn't know that a hero of the war was losing it...or acting in a way that could harm Aquaria. I have just been told that she has gone...nuts, basically. As for the details...I haven't been told a thing." The others exchanged glances and looked down at the ground...leaving Fayt to break the news. He scratched the back of his head and began to speak hurriedly...as if it would make it easier to take.

"Nel...is accused of murdering King Arzei...his wife...their young son...and Woltar...Albel is now King of Airyglyph...and they are searching for Nel." He finished in a rush and took a deep breath as the rest of the group raised their heads to glimpse Adray's reaction. His jaw dropped and then snapped up in a rush as his face began to turn a deep scarlet. He almost shouted at them.

"That's a lie...Nel would never do such a thing. I have known her since she was a little girl...she's a kind woman...she would _never...even consider it_..." Fayt interrupted him.

"We know Adray...we believe in her too. we are going to meet Albel now in Kirlsa. He siad he had more proof. Adray...he said he saw her there." Adray didn't seemed phased in the least.

"He's lying. I'm telling you...this isn't possible." Fayt stopped him once more. "Adray...we're are going to find out right now and go to the funerals. Would you like to come. You have to promise not to get worked up though. This is a delicate situation as you may have already guessed." He gestured around them to reveal several people staring in their direction. Adray calmed visibly as he began to speak.

"Of course...I promise I won't over react. I'll get my clothes and meet you at the exit to the Plains is ten minutes." He leapt away without another word and left the remaining group to their thoughts. No one wanted to break the silence it seemed...but felt it was his duty to push the party onward.

"Well everybody...I guess we should go ahead and get ready to head out. Adray said he'd meet us at the gate. From here we go to Kirlsa." As everyone nodded and started to head towards the village exit...Fayt couldn't help but think back on Adray's reaction...and hope that the old man would be able to keep his word...this adventure was seeming to get more and more complicated.

The journey to Kirlsa was more eventful than the travelling they'd done in Aquaria...monsters sprang at them and were killed easily, and repeatedly. There wasn't constant fighting but enough to keep the party's thoughts off of the Nel situation. Fayt couldn't help but notice how good it felt to fight again...his muscles getting to work and stretch while not having to worry about other things outside of the battle...it just felt good to take a break from it all. With all the mosters attacking them though...Fayt's thoughts were drawn back to a possible conflict between Aquaria and Airyglyph...he could tell that Airyglyph hadn't put the same effort into clearing the road that Aquaria had._ This could be seen as a message that they don't want travel or people from Aquaria...I may have to talk to Albel about that. It looks like a sign of bad faith...he may want to keep these roads cleared_. Almost as the thought cleared his head...they rounded a small hill and the small town of Kirlsa came into view...and waiting on the outskirts, was Albel Nox. Dressed in Dark Grey material that seemed to be a second skin...it left little to the imagination...but most of the time...his Black Cape covered his small frame seeming to swallow him up and leave only his head to public view. His head didn't seem to belong to royalty though. His pale face seemed to stand out even more against the black cape...and the dark circles under his eyes only made him look more like a corpse. He met them halfway across the field and tossed Fayt a small package as the rest of the party eyed him grimly.

"There's your proof, fools. I hope this ends talk of her innocence." He started coughing slightly and seemed under great strain to keep it under control. He waved away the concerned looks he got and gestured towards the package that Fayt had begun to open. Everybody stared at Fayt as one of Nel's blades came into view. The short sowrd was broken a couple inches from the top and Fayt and the Others looked to Albel questioningly.

"And how is this proof?" Adray asked angrily and seemed to want to go on a tirade about Nel's innocence but was silenced when Albel turned a wicked smile on him. He looked around at the group seeming to look for further opposition..he began speaking.

"I assume you all recognize this as one of Nel's blades?" Everyone nodded and he continued. "Well as you fools have no doubt noticed...the blade has been broken at the tip." He broke off his sentence to began coughing violently and held his hand to his mouth as the others looked to each other. Fayt couldn't really see what that had to do with anything.

"So...what's that got to do with anything?" Adray demanded. And Albel removed his hand from his mouth to reveal blood trickling down his chin and onto the ground and him griving them each a deadlt violent glare. Everyone took and involuntary step back and gasped as he spit bood to the dusty Kirlsa road to speak clearly.

"It is important, _you idiots_, because the broken piece of that blade is stuck in my lung...from where _she_ stabbed _me_ in the back!"

* * *

Well...how'd did you like the proof? Thanks a lot for reading...and I'd like to hear thoughts on the storyline. Also...I'd like to hear if anybody thinks that the people are out of character so I can changeit up some...I hate having people out of character. I'll be looking forward to all of your reviews and I'll see how quick I can get the next chapter up. Later. 


	6. Chapter V: Dark Thoughts

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

Chapter V: Dark Thoughts

The group of heroes could not help but loose some faith in Nel...with Albel's vicious account of Nel's deeds...as well as the undisputeable proof the he was able to lay down to show her guilt. They all gaped at him for several minutes...followed by a lot of fearful glances to the broken blade held limply in Fayt's hand. Albel, however, did not give them much time to ponder this new information as he began hacking violently and collapsed on the ground with blood gushing from his mouth; making a disgustingly clear gurgling noise as he gasped for air. The party surrounded him quickly while Sophia prepared to heal him. He gasped at them as he struggled for air...

"Don't...do it...you fools." He started to push himself from the ground only to be shoved down forcefully by Mirage and Maria who had stepped forward to aid in Sophia's healing efforts. This hadn't helped and Albel's coughing redoubled as he began to curl into a ball involuntarily. "My... runologist said..." He began to wheeze as he spoke and managed to stutter between coughs and spitting blood onto the ground. "That it is too risky...to heal me at this point...said the shards...of the blade could get sealed into my lungs...if the tissue were replaced through...symbology..." He started to black out as his irritated and injured lungs continued their efforts to expel the fluid that continuosly seeped into them now. He kept trying to shout at them..._Don't do it...and get off me you wenches_...but his mouth wouldn't obey his mind. His vision grew hazey and the clear images of his comrades began to fade as he slipped into darkness.

He awoke in a sea of black and he fell down in a sickening feeling of weightlessness. He had had this dream often...and once his sleep began with this dream...he knew that it would be a fitful sleep from which he would wake drenched in sweat...clutching his arm...or shouting and screaming at the darkness of the night. Still...he was not thinking of this now...he was however, preoccupied with not feeling the nagging strain on his breathing that he had begun to grow accustomed to since the night Nel buried her blade in his back. He thought it ironic that the only time he escaped from the hacking and gasping cough was when he was howling and thrashing at night. He had could not remember any of that night she wounded him before he woke in the hospital of Airyglyph...the wound he had suffered had pushed thoughts of his meeting with Nel from his mind...yet he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that something important had transpired between them...he knew he was missing something...and nothing bothered him more than missing something important. This jumble of feelings and recollections was interrupted as he felt something pulling at his arm...and he groaned inwardly as he knew this was the sign that his dreams were about to begin. He thrashed violently and yelled soundlessly as he descended. The weight on his arm pulled him deeper and deeper into his own thoughts.

-------

Maria and the others were beginning to grow worried as their repeated attempts to help Albel only seemed to worsen his condition. It seemed that his runologists had assessed the situation well...the blades were in too deep to heal him without risking further...incurable damage. They were relieved when he passed out because they suspected that this would end his thrashing and cursing them...they were wrong. He lay still for a single moment before he began shaking in overdrive...not to mention shouting at the top of his lungs. It took everything they had for Fayt and Cliff to restrain him and keep him from lashing out at someone in his sleep. While they tried to keep him steady...Maria stood a yard off with her arms folded...contemplating on ways to help him.

_Well...if the shards in his lungs aren't removed...he will die. We can't just cut him open and take them out either...then he'll die from bloodloss. Can't heal them in there..._

Albel started shouting in his sleep...his voice grating through her thoughts..."I'll kill you! I swear it!" No...NO! Father...don't don't...FATHER!" He began howling in pain...he threw Cliff and Fayt off easily and began convulsing on the ground as the two gathered themselves back together and once again fought to stop his movement.The rest of the party just stared at Albel as he thrashed on the ground and looked to each other asking quietly what he was screaming about.

_Then they'll bother him for the rest of his days...plus, everytime he moves he'll risk them cutting his lungs open again..._

Albel calmed for an instant then began to shake violently and this time he didn't sound afraid or in pain. He sounded furious...apparently he had switched nightmares. "What did you say your name was, maggot? Romero? So much for not battling with a lowly mortal organism like myself. You won't make it out of here alive, Romero...you better pray to your creator and ask for a little help. You aren't going to defeat me...not even with those tricks." He began shouting battle cries and taunts to an unseen enemy. Once again the party looked around and questioned...who the hell is Romero? Maria was too absorbed in her own thoughts to think about what else was going on.

_And if he's too far from help...he'll die...grrr...this bullshit...there has got to be away to get those out...wait a sec...that's it...that special gene I found...I didn't think it was really useful but...I've never used it before...but I don't see another way out of this for him. Better some chance than none._

She jumped up and stood at Albel's feetand commanded Fayt and Cliff to hold him tight. Sophia grabbed her arm as Albel lay on the ground...no longer moving...but still speaking. Apparently he had shifted dreams yet again.

"Can't you go talk to someone else about your problems woman...surely someone who wants to listen?" He gave a single violent shake as he screamed. "AHHHHHHH...Nel...why?"

"What are you going to do to him?" Sophia demanded...seeming worried, but Maria just pried the other womans grip from her arms and muttered. "Help him, hopefully." as a light blue aura began to envelop her lifting her from the ground.

-------

Albel was on a mountain pass accompanied by his father and several of the guard in preparation for his Accession of the Flame ceremony...again. Almost everynight he visited this dream...and almost everynight he was forced to relive the most horrible moment of his existance. His father spoke to him.

"Go on, son...we'll go get some food when you get back. Don't be afriad...you are a fearsome warrior." With that he gave Albel a light shove into a huge door covered in Dragon carvings. The dream spead forward...Albel was facing a large dragon who had suffered a minor wound to the eye. A fresh sword cut that seemed to be put their by Albel's drawn sword...covered in blood. The dream sped forward once more...he was shouting at the Dragon who was taking in a large breath.

"I'll kill you! I swear it!" The Dragon let loose it's fire and as it hurtled toward him Albel raised his arm to shield himself. "No! NO! The fire enveloped his left arm...searing the flesh from the bone and forcing him to howl in pain as the bright fire blinded him. The light stopped suddenly as the body of Glou Nox forced it's way into the path of the fire...shielding Albel from the brunt of the assault. A horrible shriek tore itself from Glou's mouth as realization dawned upon Albel...showing what was happening. He yelled at his father.

"Father...don't don't...FATHER!" His mental view of the scene receded and he was floating once more in the darkness curled into a ball and sobbing. He hated that dream...but he knew this whole experience wasn't over. Normally he woke with the dream ending...but not this time. His suspicions were confirmed as he felt himself being pulled downward once more. The darkness melted and formed into a small dungeon hallway deep underneath Airyglyph castle. Hovering in front of his was an odd man. He didn't look quite human and his speech proved it.

"Heh... Another guest. First six, then one. Foolish bravery... Or is it recklessness? You look like something of a fighter, but you are still a man of this world. You are no match for me. It would be best for you if you just went home peacefully. Or would you prefer to become another one of my mute servants, like those who came before? Hehehe... You're a brave one. However... I am a servant of the gods, created by Folstar, the God of Death. Do you really think I, Romero, would sully myself by fighting with a lowly mortal organism like yourself? Korima, Raxa, Mizua, Sazka... Come out, my servants..."

The scene blurred as it began to speed up showing flashes of the battle. It showed Albel slaying all the comrades he had worked with. Fayt...Cliff...Maria...Nel...even Sophia fell to his blade as he pursued Romero. It slowed to a stop as the battle between Romero himself and Albel began. Several blows were struck from each side and Albel couldn't help but taunt him.

"What did you say your name was, maggot? Romero? So much for not battling with a lowly mortal organism like myself. You won't make it out of here alive, Romero...you better pray to your creator and ask for a little help. You aren't going to defeat me...not even with those tricks." The dream altered speed once more.

Finally the dream slowed as it showed him poised above a cowering Romero preparing to devliver a killing stroke...bleeding from numerous wounds, but still managing to have a look of victory pasted on his face while giving an arrogant smirk followed by an evil grin to Romero. Romero was also looking ghastly. He had actually lost a leg and an arm...both of which were pooling blood at Albel's feet. He still managed to speak to Albel...if only a little before Albel drove the blade home...slicing Romero into two clean halves. His last words were.

"This is not over. Foolish one...you have no idea what you have done. So very foolish..."

This dream faded as had the last...leaving Albel in darkness. He new which memory would come next...his meeting with Nel...on the night of her betrayal. Almost on cue...the darkness receded leaving him standing and facing Nel in his quarters in Airyglyph Castle. She was dressed in her usual Crimson Blade attire and had both her short swords strapped to her back. She did not however seem normal...the calm demeanor that she usually displayed was gone...replaced by a look of distress andfear. Albel, however, did not seemed to notice...and looked exceedingly bored. She folded her arms and began speaking in pleading tones.

"Albel...please...listen to me...something is wrong with me...I can feel it." She looked down at he hands saying..."I don't feel like me anymore." Albel who had been only half listening chuckled darkly before speaking.

"Woman...you must be joking." He did a over dramatic imitation of her voice. "I don't feel like me anymore." His voice returned to normal. "Well, if you aren't you then who are you...make yourself more clear when you speak, woman." Nel looked livid...she apparently did not appreciate his mockery.

"Albel...I'm serious...I don't know how to explain it...this is a big problem...if you would just hear me out." He interrupted her as she tried to win him over.

"Can't you go talk to someone else about your problems woman...surely someone who wants to listen?" He turned his back to her and gave her a non-chalant shrug that indicated this conversation was over. She seemed to sag where she stood...admitting defeat and mumbling to his back sarcastically.

"Thanks for nothing Albel." She started to walk away and then stopped abruptly...seeming to jerk in her own body. She spun revealing a new face...one of deep hatred as well showing malicious intent. She spoke...but not with her own voice...it was a deep haunting voice...and it caught Albel's attention almost instantly...it sounded like Romero...but it was definately not him...he was dead.

"Foolish one...you were warned...you have no idea what you have done." Before Albel could even spin to face his new foe. Nel's blade bit deep as she leapt forward piercing him in the back. He could feel as the blade clollide with his rib cage...snapping the blade and stopping the sword's advancement. As his knees hit the ground and his vision began to fade...the blade hit the floor next to him and the voice rang in his ear.

"Folstar sends his regards...foolish one. I expect you will be seeing him soon."

With that the memory faded and Albel jerked awake lifting up from the ground only to crash into a collapsing Maria who knocked him backwards and pressed him flat to the earth asleep on his chest. He looked to Cliff and Fayt...and the others gathered around him.

"What happened?" He asked to the group...hoping one of them would answer. Fayt regained his voice first.

"I don't know what the hell she did...but it saved you."

* * *

So how did you guys like the chapter? Surprised? Or were you expecting it? Couldn't really paint Nel to be the bad person now could I? She's too cool...anyway...I look forward to reading the reviews. Take it easy everybody...and remember...warn me if you think anybody is out of character...I'm trying to keep them in line...Bye. 


	7. Chapter VI: A New Threat

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Chapter VI: A New Threat**

Maria awoke to the sound of weighted footsteps and the continuous jostling of her own body...the sound of Fayt's armor clanking against itself, Adrays shoes smacking the ground, and Cliff's small yawn as well as the somewhat labored breathing of her carrier...she opened her eyes slowly and watched him cover ground stride by stride as her body bounced repeatedly while being wrapped over his shoulder. It was sunset, and the Traum Mountains of Airyglyph looked beautiful in the failing sunlight. Towering peaks caused the sunlight to reflect in countless directions, achieving a vast array of colors and brightness that seemed to warm the viewer. This was helpful for the air was very chill, but Airyglyph was always like that, and she was surprised that she wasn't cold...but the cloak that Albel was wearing was very warm...almost like fur...a special material, no doubt...She couldn't really remember clearly what had transpired before she had passed out, the memory was still a little blurry in her mind, and she was struggling slightly to piece the events of the day together before anyone realized she was awake. _Let's see...I was one the Diplo...Marietta beamed us down after we got the message from Albel...we started traveling toward Kirlsa to meet with Albel so he could inform us further on the situation...we met up with Adray in Arias and he agreed to come with us...found Albel near Kirlsa...showed us the dagger that Nel had stabbed him with...Albel starting getting sick...he passed out...we were trying to heal him and weren't getting anywhere..I decided to use the Matter Displacement to remove the shards from his lungs_...her thought train was interrupted by Albel's sudden stop...

He spun slightly so that he was facing the others and she was facing Airyglyph...he quickly sat her down on her own feet after a second so that they could all speak freely...he took a minute to gather himself...his strained face and slumped posture seemed only to enhance his appearance as a tired man...whose had no sleep for a long time as well as being faced with overwhelming responsibility...he looked like a King, in short, and when he finally raised his gaze to meet all of the other's, he showed almost no emotion except a slight feeling of...relief...this boiled Maria's blood..._That Coward! He was scared of dieing...that...filthy lowlife! He_- Before she could continue her mental tirade Albel began speaking...cautiously at first, making sure he wasn't going to be interrupted and that everyone was listening.

"Listen to me...after some...thought...I feel that there is another perpetrator responsible for the deaths of...my people." The looks of disbelief that everyone flashed each other alone was enough to force him to halt his speech...not to mention the audible gasps from some and vacant stares from others...he paused long enough to shoot them all individual glares that made your heart feel as if it were beating somewhere near your pelvis before continuing his sentence. "Where was I...right...I must retract my earlier statement as to Zelpher's...guilt...I no longer believe the Aquarian is to blame for what has transpired here in my country." At this, Maria felt a little shameful at her mental accusations against Albel now that she could piece together his real feelings..._Well...it seems he has other reasons to be relieved_...He continued after a brief interlude to let the statement soak in. "I believe that I may have had a hand in the death of my King and the others...sit and I will explain myself." He motioned for them all to take a seat...Maria looked around as the others began to shuffle into comfortable positions in which to hear Albel's tale...she thought it extremely odd for him to be sharing any information with them...let alone be so calm about this news...she had known Albel for some time...and calm was rarely something she picked up from him...he was bloodthirsty...and maybe a little psychotic in her opinion...still...as he sat he turned to all of them once more with a face revealing agitation to a slight degree which only grew when Fayt blurted out, just when Albel was getting ready to speak.

"Albel..who's Romero?" Albel seemed a little caught off guard, and his anger returned. He gestured to everyone violently and turned a questioning glare to Fayt...who was able to squirm only minutely, to his credit.

"How do you know about him? You were not here when we...met." He let the glare point to each of his companions waiting for the question to be answered. Cliff, who had remained quiet for an unusually long amount of time...for him, anyway, seemed to muster the heart to answer him first speaking loudly as he pulled his head from Mirage's shoulder.

"You were yelling his name out in your sleep like a little girl...along with a lot of thrashing." After he said that though it seemed that had not been the best way to phrase it, because Albel had stood and yanked his sword from it's scabbard and prepared to leap on the alarmed Cliff who had stood and pushed Mirage quickly behind him. The gesture was unneeded because Maria hand lashed out and grabbed Albel's calf, effectively halting his movement...not by force, but by his own surprise at her restraining him...she just gave him a serious look that said "Get on with it..." quite clearly. He seemed to let himself cool for a minute before giving the already resettled Cliff a smoldering glare and returning to sit himself. He took a deep breath and began anew.

"Fine...After our battle with Luther...I returned here to find that a secret...dungeon existed under the Castle in Airyglyph...I sent a scout team to find out what was down there...but when none of them returned...I decided to go see for myself. This is where I encountered-"

"Romero?" Sophia asked curiously...but was silenced quite quickly when Albel looked up to her, saying venomously...

"No...I found the Goddess Apris...of course it was Romero, you idiot...now if you interrupt me one more time...so help me..." He made a tearing motion across his throat which earned a frightened squeak from Sophia that allowed him to continue in peace. "So...I encountered Romero...he was...a vampire I believe...but more than just any ordinary bloodsucker...he was quite...powerful, to say the least..." He broke off and his eyes stared off past the party members revealing that he was re-living the memory in vivid detail. He shook his head violently as if to clear the thoughts away and took up his monologue once more..."Anyways...it was he that had killed my search team and turned them all into a sort of ghoul-like creature...this, however, was not the extent of his abilities. He could...get inside your head..and make you fight yourself...your friends...comrades..relatives...anyone important to you...we fought for days...mostly in my mind...but after I finally was able to push him out of my head...the battle spilled out into reality and after a long fight...I was finally able to...finish him off." He stopped for a moment allowing it all to sink in and even looked to the party members to answer questions if they were needed...many hands rose into the air. Albel gave a sad looking shake of his head and flicked his hand toward Fayt...who stood and spoke clearly, now being given the floor.

"So what does all this have to do with Nel...and all the things that have happened here...I thought you said you had finished him off...If he's dead...I don't see the relevance to our problem here." He sat back down and everyone's hand went down...this apparently had been on all their minds...Albel stood and began pacing while he spoke his explanation...

"When we first met...me and Romero...He said that he was created by someone...Folstar, he claimed, had created him to be King of the Dead...now after the battle began...I really didn't think much on it...but while I was...incapacitated on the plains...I had a resurfacing memory of the night that Nel...stabbed me. She had come to me- Well that's not important...when I sent her awa- I mean...when we had finished talking...I turned to leave and she stabbed me in the back...I wasn't fully aware at the time...but she said something that made me remember Romero's words..." By the time he had gotten to this point of the speech...everyone seemed to lean forward...eagerly anticipating his next words.."She said...Folstar sends his regards...and Nel couldn't even know who he was...she wasn't there at the time." He seemed to pause for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing..."...so...in short...it seems that fool of a woman has gone and gotten herself under some sort of control spell and is unable to resist doing the bidding of her controller...that sound plausible to everybody?" Everyone's face had darkened at his "Summing up" of the situation. It seemed odd that he would clear her name and insult her in the same sentence...but what more can you expect from Albel? He stood slowly and stretched yawning loudly as everyone else began to get ready to finish their nearly complete journey to Airyglyph.

Suddenly...as they began their trek...the party gaped as a black blur streaked from one of the mountains...right onto Albel...the latter had already drawn his sword and he and his attacker were...fighting...Maria couldn't believe how fast they were moving...as well as how...alike they moved...it was almost as if Albel was fighting himself. His attacker was just a young man...Maria didn't recognize him and with a glance around it seemed quite clear that nobody else did either. The others couldn't really react to what was going on...they had only drawn there weapons when a stern yell from Albel stopped them from joining the fight. "Don't help me! Stand down, you fools!" Not that this didn't already puzzle the members of the party...What made the fight even more odd was the fact that Albel was laughing at the youth in a high pitched...mad cackle...as he fought. After only a moment of this it dawned on Maria that Albel was only playing with the boy..._He's not even trying...If he isn't going all out with an opponent like that...what has Albel been doing the past two years...he moves like lightning...and he's hardly working_...Her thoughts on Albel's new combat abilities ended abruptly as the young lad missed his parry by only a fraction of a second, which in turn caused Albel's blade two stop merely a centimeter from his throat. Albel lowered his blade and turned a proud smirk to the boy..."You still have a ways to go, boy..." The youth turned to the alarmed heroes and bowed curtly...as Albel introduced him..."Akasken...saviors of the universe"...He did an over-dramtic and sarcastic flourish when introducing his friends..."...Saviors of the universe...This is Akasken...Nox...my son." Jaws hit the floor all around the group...

* * *

So...how did you like it...sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work has been keeping me pretty busy...keep reading and reviewing, and I'll see what i can do to get the next chapter up. Remember...warn me if you catch someone out of character. Thanks and Bye. -Siad- 


	8. Chapter VII: Father and Son

**STAR OCEAN III: CROWN OF THE WICKED

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters, and or concepts...but man I wish I did.  
Summary: Nearly two years after the defeat of Luther, Fayt and Co. must reunite to deal with problems resurfacing on Elicoor II before a war breaks out between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Father and Son**

"Your SON?" The collective group yelled at him, pulling a small self-satisfied grin from both swordsmen. Almost everyone in the group gaped at the two men...both lean in build and skinny to boot...but each radiating with violence. Fayt took a quick step forward anf blurted out the first thing that popped into his head, along with almost everyone else's. "Hey...uh...Albel? Who's his mother?" Albel self-satisfied grin shifted into a look of nonchalance as he shrigged and answered. "Who knows...I mean...there were so many...could be half of the women in this country, I expect...but who knows...if he keeps with family tradition and finds him a...fertile woman, Like I did...over and over again...I may be a grandfather before I reach thirty years old..." Every person in the party's expression grew darker and heavierwith each syllable that left his mouth, but this only seemed to amuse him further as he patted Akasken on the shoulder proudly, speaking once again. "I just wish we would have had him with us during our fight with Luther...I'm sure he can provide a worthy match for any of you fools. I'm sure there's no need to tell you that though...you just saw him fight.."

It seemed the group got more flustered the more he talked, so Maria, always the level headed one of the bunch, stepped forward enough to be recognized as she explained to the group in a clear voice..."Stop letting him upset you...he's just pulling our legs...there's no physical way that Albel could be that boy's father...look at him. The lad must be at least sixteen, or seventeen...and Albel is only twenty six...that meen he had the kid when he was ten...nine? C'mon guys, get a grip...he's just saying that to mess with your heads.." The group seemed to ponder her words for a moment and seemed to think that this was a valid argument as they looked to Albel who giving Maria a glare that could bore a hole in steel. Maria, not backing down of course, returned his gaze almost boredly as if he held only little interest for her. This seemed to infuriate him further...the exchange of looks, though, was shifted as Akasken himself stepped forward, bowing politely before addressing the group in a clear, sane voice...not at all like Albel's maniacal drawl. "First let me begin by saying this. It is my pleasure to meet you all. I have heard many stories from Sir Nox dealing with the adventures your party faced while rescuing our universe." The party members blushed a little at all the formal praise, but allowed him to continue once he started his explanation. "In the situation being discussed, let me clarify a few things. It is as the young lady says...I'm afraid to admit that Sir Nox is not my father, but adopted me from an orphanage just two years passed." The group seemed to heave a collective sigh as well as send a united and frustated glance at Albel, who could only shrug, grinning at them smugly, before Akasken continued on. "Most of this time, I admit, has been spent in training with my father. As for his statement on my abilities, I know not how well I would match up to fighters of your caliber." He gave a pointed glance to Cliff and Fayt. "I would like to find out one day, however. Perhaps once all this business with Crimson Blade Zelpher has been settled. I-" His speech was interrupted as Albel spoke up. "Akasken...we must talk. Some new...developments have some into light with the Crimson Blade...I will explain. Come with me, son." He gestured to a tree a little ways from the group to explain the new developments with the murders and Nel's innocence. Akasken taking his cue in stride stopped his talk with the heroes abruptly and left with Albel over to the designated area where it seemed Albel sat him down and was giving him a father-son chat. This gave the heroes so much needed time to catch up with themselves and what has occured.

As always, Fayt was the first to speak sighing and raking his hand back through his hair as he spoke. "Any thoughts from anyone on all this?" Cliff raised his hand with a small smile. "Yes, Cliff?" The big guy stretched and yawned before speaking..." I'm glad we've gotten him to clear Nel's name...but how bad are these guy's that we are gonna have to deal with? I mean...Romero's dead. Albel finished him alone...but who knows what this new cat can do...apparently, full control of a person is not out of his grasp...I'm not sure how we could get Nel back fromhis grip...I mean...he's apparently in her head, if what Albel said is true..." He trailed off as he started thinking silently again. Maria raised her hand and began speaking in a grave tone. " I don't want to...uh...shed any doubt over our mission here...but...how do we know that Albel isn't under the control of this new foe...he said they can get into our heads...we need to be cautious about this...something seems to be going on..." She finished and lowered her hand slowly as the the party pondered her point...they all nodded in Agreement with Fayt reaffirming her statement. "We definately need to be cautious." The party remained silent for a moment until Sophia raised her hand. Fayt spoke out quickly, tiring momentarily of the school teacher act they used to play with him during their adventure. "Go ahead Sophia."

The young woman drew herself up and spoke. "I don't mean to get off topic too far...His son...well adopted son, I guess...Akasken...I think his name was...Does anybody know...why did he attack Albel when he first showed up?" This drew curious looks from the group since nobody could really come up with an answer, so Fayt just filled it in. "We can ask them about it later...it may be some training...thing..they do...who knows...anybody else have anything to say?" When nobody spoke or raised their hand he stole a glance at Albel and Akasken over by the tree...Albel seeming to explain the new events and Akasken sitting silently, expression grave. As their talk ended Akasken stood and the two swordsmen walked back over to the group. Akasken continued up to Maria and grasped her hand firmly...speaking in a relieved tone..."Thank you, Miss Maria, for saving my father...none of our Runologists knew what to do...we were all really afraid for him." Maria blushed some at the physical contact and mumbled..."No problem...it was my pleasure..." Akasken thanked her again and released her hand to to go stand by his father once more. After this...Fayt got a curious look on his face and asked Maria..."How did you do that by the way...pull those shards out of him...that was amazing..." Maria...shifting her stance a little...embarrased by all of the praise, just shrugged a little before explaining her new power. "During my research of our genes...I found one in my set that allows me to move non-living matter instantly...I've termed it Matter Displacement. That was the first time that I had used it, actually...I was a little worried about whether it would work or not, to tell the truth..." Everyone just shook their head in disbelief...and Fayt spoke up once more. " That's great...I'll have to talk to you about that more, after a while..." Maria nodded, a little nervously as the group turned to Akasken and Albel once more. "So...what's the plan?" Fayt let out cheerfully...happy for once not to be the one having to make all of the decisions. Akasken stepped forward and spoke to the group..."I am very...alarmed at all of this news...but I'm afraid our pursuit of Crimson Blade Zelpher will have to wait. The reason I came out of the city at all was to inform Sir Nox that the funerals for the deceased will be starting in the next few hours...we must make haste back to the castle and don the right apparel so that we can attend." Everyone seemed to be drawn back into the dark at the reminder of those killed during the attack...Able spoke..."We might as well get going...we'll have time to discuss this later...I have to prepare my speech...damn...politics..."

* * *

So what did you guys think sorry about the wait...I've been crazy busy. I'm at work or playing games (By the Way...Shadow Hearts: Covenant and Stella Deus...kick ass), or sleeping. Keep reading and reviewing, everyone...don't give up on me yet. I hope this chapter clears some stuff up. I didn't have much of a chance to spell check it...sorry If I jacked it up too bad. I'll see what I can do to get the next chapter up...later...-Siad- 


End file.
